


The Becumming

by dirtycccat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, That's it that's the plot, metaphors about antlers, monster bfs with matching fursonas fucking, pwp but it's porn with poetry, set after the end of s3, slight body horror, this is some weird poetic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtycccat/pseuds/dirtycccat
Summary: in the darkness, under the moonlight, desire could take any form it wanted. hands could reach through flesh to wrap around hearts, souls could purge the unnecessary and build a nest underneath bones, around blood and meat and find comfort inside their beloved in the most fulfilling sense of the word inside and together. antlers could grow out of men's skulls and get tangled around each other as their limbs are during their lovemaking, trying to fight to stay on top but also knowing when to give in to the sweet surrender of a lover's touchafter the fall is their becoming (or becumming is this case). will and hannibal find shelter after the fall and get it on finally.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Becumming

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom is too big to find any fancy body horror monsterfucker hannibal x will fanfics so i made my own. this one is for you all monsterfucker hannibal fans.

it was dark while they stumbled, beaten wet meat hit by the sharpness of wind, hot in its coldness. they walked on together, four feet trying to walk as one, arms supporting backs supporting their weathered bones. and so they walked, until they found shelter, until they smelled the scent of freshly burned wood and realized there was salvation even for cruel lovers. 

they were met with cringing hinges, the choking dampness of mold, the creaking of old floorboards. but it was alright. since they only needed each other from now on. since it was all going to be fine if they just held on. but first they needed a bed and water to wash new wounds with old knowing hands, to finally get to feel the yearned for warmth of another and of their particular other. 

so they sat bed creaking, a bucket of old water used to clean freshly cut skin, blood turned into water, the reverse of a miracle. but still with the sure hands he was known for, hannibal cleaned will's wounds, confidently rubbing away the dirt and grime that got near the sensitive areas, first gently cleaning his stomach, his arms, his shoulder and slowly moving up towards his neck, damp cloth hitting stubble and finally his face, taking extra care to be gentle with his precious' visage. 

he didn't realize it at first, but with every move, every motion made to purify, the patient watched his savior, the one who treated his ills. his eyes, so attentive and sharp usually were glazed over with a difficult to name emotion, although it was the very same one he himself has felt since the first time he has laid his own two eyes upon the one who has since become  _ his– _ his creation, his enemy, his friend,  _ his lover _ . 

_ we should get you thoroughly cleaned up, we wouldn't want those cuts getting infected. _ as he gently moved the cloth to his beloved's chin, he gave him one of his smiles, the one that didn't quite reach his eyes but still spurred him on, still challenged him and asked him to answer in kind to his well placed pushes. and after all they've been through, all the challenges they had to face to reach this moment in time, will finally got his chance to push back and answer– hands outstretched to shove against burning wet flesh until hannibal felt his back hit something that was once the mattress of a bed. 

once finally put in this position, will wasted no time to finally press his lips to his, after dreaming of it for so long, the soft moan of surprise that left the older man making him smirk against their shared breathless kiss. hannibal thought about kissing his other one since the first time he realized who this man besides him truly was, seeing  _ him  _ even when he has been defensive and full of bite like a caged animal in the beginning, and his desire only continued to grow as he became more and more himself, as he accepted his darker parts, as he let himself embrace his desires– which he also shared– and become fully himself, the self he saw inside him from the beginning, a self that matched his in its essence, desire and monstrosity. 

kissing on a dusty old ragged mattress may not be what he had in mind as the backdrop for their first coupling, but it somehow fitted them anyway– two aching yearning animals finally finding solace in their mate's arms. lips taking, tongues giving, hands protective but also greedily touching, overwhelming senses with trails of fire consuming but still achingly lacking in substance. 

in the darkness, under the moonlight, desire could take any form it wanted. hands could reach through flesh to wrap around hearts, souls could purge the unnecessary and build a nest underneath bones, around blood and meat and find comfort inside their beloved in the most fulfilling sense of the word  _ inside _ and  _ together _ . antlers could grow out of men's skulls and get tangled around each other as their limbs are during their lovemaking, trying to fight to stay on top but also knowing when to give in to the sweet surrender of a lover's touch. 

and being the kind of men that they were, beastly caged inside covers of flesh that they've long outgrown, they embraced as fully as they could, naked bodies pressing against each other, trying to break and meld flesh, two bodies into one, fingers leaving burning trails behind sharp claws that laid hidden, teeth shaped after their insides trying to consume but only succeeding in marking, trying to claim their beloved on the outside as they already did with their insides.

the desire to become one with this man was one he has long felt and accepted, he knew they were similar, two parts once cut from the same being, finally found when he saw that the light in his other’s eyes held and matched his own. and now that they were so close he did not try to still their remaking, their instinctual bleeding into one another as blood seeps into the soil to nourish it. he let it happen naturally, let his lover enter him after some preparation, knowing full well his turn will soon come to do the taking– if his lover’s pants and moans were a sign of the depth of his desires and of his endurance. 

and so he let himself be claimed by the gradually building motion of thrust, heat enclosed in heat moving, spreading warmth in its wake while their chorus of low grunts and groans served as a motivation together with the hard hands that tried to bring closer that which was enclosed within– the essence of mating. they moved in unison to reach their common goal of fullness, each torn between the physical present and their own hazy world of pleasure built by their overwhelmed senses and desires, rising to touch and become one after stripping away flesh and meat– their god given prison– through well placed thrusts and fingers. 

when everything became too much, when the sticky warmth or lust, the wandering hands, the sounds– whispers of love of desire mixed with a monstrous tongue spoken only by themselves, the two beastly lovers in this dark room, when it all added to the boiling heat building inside until it threatened to overflow, hannibal smiled for his beloved and held his gaze as he responded by smiling back and letting his teeth reach the blood of his shoulder, letting go of a long held back whimper as he spilled his fire inside, fire meeting fire as the two burned their desires freely until they were spent. for the moment. 

because even as they laid there, eyes on each other, warm breaths coming together, hands soothing the places they drew blood from moments before, as their shadows became one like they could never do in these forms, they knew the night was not yet over and that all the time they spent in trying to find the place where they could meet as equals had to be made up for. or so they promised each other with matching smiles sealed against warm lips.

and men such as they were, hunted and hunters, achingly lonesome in their existence until they found their pair, knew the night would cover and protect them and their love until the moon will give way to the sun and the soft velvet cover of the dark will have its curtains' raised from their aged bloody bodies to let the sun lay its first gentle rays of morning to soothe their shining beaten skin. because nature doesn't judge nor does it admonishes its beastly lovers following their nature's ways, but treats them as any other beings living onto her calloused hands. so for as long as they laid here, in each other’s arms, eyes sharp and hearts loving, shadowy antlers tangled and arms held tight around their beloved, they will continue to be fine. for as long as they’ll have each other. for eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this felt like the kind of weird wet dream you have at 6am after you were woken up by your alarm and went back to sleep.


End file.
